1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to keypad assemblies, and particularly, to a keypad assembly for use in portable electronic device.
2. Description of the Related Art
With the development of wireless communication and information processing technologies, portable electronic devices, such as mobile telephones and personal digital assistants, are now in widespread use. These electronic devices enable consumers to enjoy high technology services, almost anytime and anywhere. The keypad assembly as an input terminal has been an indispensable member of portable electronic devices.
A typical keypad assembly for a given electronic device includes a plurality of key buttons, a light shielding sheet, an elastic sheet, a printed circuit board (PCB), a light source and a light guide plate. However, the typical keypad assembly is unduly bulky, complicated, and therefore costly to manufacture.
What is needed, therefore, is a new keypad assembly to overcome the above-described shortcomings.